A Capitol Crime
by Microdotty
Summary: Can Lee and Amanda survive a terrorist threat in DC and a teenage daughter?
1. Family Disunity

**Scarecrow and Mrs. King is copyrighted to ****Warner****Brothers**** and Shoot the Moon Production. No copyright infringement is intended. Hey, it was getting stuffy in there!**

**Author: Microdotty**

**Written: January-April, 2004 **

**Time setting: September, 2002. **

**Rating: PG**

**Summary:  Can ****Lee**** and ****Amanda**** survive a terrorist threat in DC and a teenage daughter?**

**Author's notes: Any undue or unbelievable worship and adoration of ****Lee****Stetson**** comes purely from my own warped and demented mind.  Come on, I know you feel the same way, too. So admit it. Also, please forgive any inaccuracies in my account of the workings of a dirty bomb. With the political climate the way it is, after spending time researching the layout of the Capitol, I didn't what to chance searching the Internet for information on constructing a bomb, too. You never know when Big Brother might be watching! Hello, Gitmo! ****J******

**Peace.**

**A Capitol Crime**

**Chapter one: Family disunity**

**A suburban residence in ****Rockville****, ****Maryland**

**September, 2002 **   ****

          The young teen girl lay sprawled out on the sofa, her bare feet propped up on the top of the couch while her head dangled off the edge, her long brown hair brushing the floor. She talked rapidly into the phone that was pressed firmly to her ear, "So, he was like, y'know, so hot and I was like, wow, I so want to go out with him!" Pausing briefly to listen to her friend, she replied, "Yeah, just like Orlando; oh, is he hot or what?" She was quiet again for a few minutes, her head moving from side to side, as she listened attentively. Then, she continued, "Yeah, I know, I know, I want to. Oh, I'd just die if he asked me to homecoming, but my dad is so strict, I doubt he'll let me date until I'm 18!"

          "Jenny Bear, are you still on the phone? I told you to get upstairs and do your homework." 

          Jenny brought her head up and glared at her father. "Come on, dad, you said I could call my friend about my school assignment, so I called Rachel. We were just talking about school!" she whined at him. 

          "That's not what it sounded like to me. And if you don't watch it, I won't let you date until you're 30, young lady. Hang up and get upstairs, now! I want to see your homework before you go to bed." 'When did she start lying to me,' he thought.

          Her glare intensified and she hissed into the phone, "Rachel, gotta go. Yeah, he's on my case again. See ya tomorrow." She hung up and looked at her father. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Jenny Bear? I'm not a little kid anymore. Why do you have to be so lame?" she yelled at him as she stomped out of the room. 

          He yelled back, "And no IM'ing."

           A shouted, "I hate you!" came floating down the stairs as Jenny went up to her room.

          Lee Stetson stared in wonder at the gangly stranger who left the room, wondering what had happened to the sweet little girl who used to cuddle on his lap and who would dance with him, her tiny feet secure on top of his. He sighed and sat down on the sofa, leaned back and closed his eyes. Suddenly a feeling of contentment overcame him. He held out his hand, his eyes still shut. "Come sit with me, Amanda. I need you near me."

          She was no longer amazed that he could sense her presence so keenly. She could do the same with him. Amanda took his offered hand and settled in next to her husband. She turned toward him and with her free hand gently caressed his face, smoothing the graying hair at his temples. "What's wrong, sweetheart? I heard Jenny slam her bedroom door, and when I asked her what the problem was, all she did was scream that I should ask you."

          Lee opened his eyes and sat up, taking both of Amanda's hands in his. "Our daughter lied to me, honey. I told her to get off the phone, and she lied to me. She's never done that before. I just don't know how to handle her anymore. She said she hates me. What happened to my little girl?"

          "Sweetheart, she's 14. And you'd better get used to it because it's only going to get worse. I'm afraid she's going to be like this for the next few years. She'll take everything very seriously and respond overdramatically, and then she'll have spells where she's almost normal. It's all part of growing up."

          Lee looked down at their entwined hands and then back up at her before replying, "Amanda, I don't remember Philip and Jamie acting like her, and they were 14 once, too."

          "Oh, I had my times with them, and look how well they turned out." Amanda touched Lee's shoulder lightly and smiled at him before adding, "You did such a great job with them. And after Joe died, well. . ."  

          Lee smiled at her tenderly and answered, "Amanda, I couldn't love those two boys any more if they were mine. You know I would do anything for them. They're fine young men."

          "And both married with their own families already." Amanda shook her head before continuing, "Sweetheart, you were a great dad to them, just as you've been with Jenny. But girls are different than boys. Adolescence is difficult no matter what, but especially so for girls, Lee, particularly with their fathers. It's a time of separation and very complicated, emotionally. You should have seen me at 14." Amanda thought back to her teen years, then looking up at Lee, smiled and added, "On second thought, I'm glad you didn't. I was horrible to my parents."

          "Hmm, Dotty always says you were the perfect child, honey."

          "Mother has selective memory, sweetheart. I did things I'm not very proud of now, but it's all part of growing up. Just remember, it will get better."          

          "Well, I guess if your parents survived, I will, too. But I'm not going to like it."

          "Let's see if maybe I can help with that." Amanda leaned forward and pressed her lips softly against his, resting her hands lightly on his shoulders. 

          Lee pulled back slightly and whispered, "I like that," before reaching his hands up and catching her face, gently caressing her cheeks with his thumbs as he returned the kiss. His hands slipped behind her head and pulled her even closer while she ran her fingers up and down his back. The two were lost in their own world as the kiss deepened and intensified.

          "Ooh, gross. Do you have to do that all the time? You are grandparents you know."

          Lee and Amanda broke apart at the sound of their daughter's voice, and looked over at her.

          Lee spoke first, teasing her, "Sweetie, without kissing, we wouldn't have had you."

          Jenny made a face and she shrieked, "Eww, I don't want to even think about that!"  

          Amanda slapped gently at Lee's hands, smiling at his wink before answering her daughter, "What do you want, sweetheart?" 

          Jenny shoved a paper in their direction. "I forgot to give you this permission slip for my school trip tomorrow. I have to get it signed or I can't go to the Capitol with the rest of my class."

          Amanda nodded. "Oh, yeah. Your teacher called me last week and asked if I could chaperon."

          Jenny's eyes widened in fear. "Mom, you can't. You just can't! I'll just die if you go on the field trip."

          Amanda answered her calmly, "Don't worry, sweetheart, I couldn't get out of work, so you'll live. You don't have to worry about being embarrassed by me."

          "Good," Jenny sighed in relief. "Only losers have their parents chaperon."

          Lee coughed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Uh, Jenny, your teacher asked me, too, and I accepted."

          "Dad, stop teasing me. I know you would never take off work for that, you're always too busy making stupid documentaries about tractors or worms or something. Stupid job." Looking over to her father, she realized it didn't look like he was joking. She turned to Amanda and pleaded, "Mom, tell me he's not. I won't go, I won't! Make him call my teacher and tell her he can't do it."

          Lee answered her, his voice rising in volume, "I'm sorry, but your teacher is counting on me and I won't let her down."

          "I won't go. You can't make me!" she yelled at him.

          Angrily, he replied, "Jenny, you will go if I have to drag you there." 

          "Lee!" Amanda attempted to calm him down. "We don't need to yell."

          "I'm sorry, Amanda, but I'm not going to let her get away with this." Turning to his daughter he told her firmly, "Jenny, you will attend the field trip, and I am going to chaperon. End of discussion. Now go to your room and finish your homework. I'll be up in an hour to check and see if you've done it."

          She turned around and stomped upstairs, muttering under her breath. Amanda and Lee waited for the slam of her door. It was forceful enough to shake the pictures hanging on the walls. Lee looked at his wife and asked quietly, "You promise it's going to get better?" 

          She smiled at him and nodded, before wrapping her arms around him in a warm hug, resting her head on his shoulder. "I promise," she whispered as she tilted her head up and placed a kiss on his strong jaw. "Now where were we?"


	2. The Field Trip

**Chapter two: The Field Trip**

**Rockville****High School**

          Lee walked into Jenny's classroom, pinning his visitor's badge onto his lapel. She had made him promise to wait in the car for five minutes before coming in, so her friends wouldn't see them together. He was immediately intercepted by Jenny's teacher, who came over and shook his hand. "Mr. Stetson, I am so glad you were able to do this. It's not often we get dads as chaperons. I think it's just wonderful you would take time out of your schedule to help."

          "My daughter doesn't seem to feel the same way, Mrs. Wilcox," Lee replied with a smile. "She seems to think that I'm only doing this to embarrass her."

          "That's the teenage mind, I'm afraid."

          "You know, my wife told me the exact same thing yesterday."

          "How is Amanda, anyway? I was so hoping she could be with us today," the teacher asked.

          "Well, one of us had to work and she drew the short straw, so I'm the lucky one." 

          In another corner of the room, a group of mothers stood in a semicircle, casting furtive glances at Lee.

          "Um, um, um, he is one **fine** specimen of a man," one of the mothers, Mrs. Sanchez, said.

          "Oh, Maricella, if he and Amanda ever break up, I plan on being first in line to comfort him," replied her friend, Mrs. Cabot.

          A third woman, Mrs. Richards, snorted and added, "As if **that** would ever happen, Julia. Have you ever seen those two together? It's like they're still newlyweds."

          "Well, girls, I don't know what their secret is, but they've somehow been able to keep their marriage exciting," Maricella answered, enviously.

          "I know, and they even work together at what must be the dullest job imaginable, making government films on things like crop rotation, and other similar scintillating topics."

          At that the women laughed out loud. Lee glanced over at them and smiled. "Excuse me, Mrs. Wilcox, I think I'll go over and talk with the other chaperons."

          Ever charming, Lee walked over to the group of women and they nearly fell over themselves trying to impress him.

          Jenny looked at the scene in disgust, deliberately turning her back on her father. She didn't like seeing him flirt with other women. Her friend Rachel came up to her and grabbed her shoulder. "Jenny, your dad."

          "Huh?" she asked. "What?"

          "Your dad," she said dreamily, looking over where Lee and the moms were still talking.

          "What about him? I didn't want him to be a chaperon, you know. I even threatened not to come today, but he made me."

          "Oh my gosh, Jenny, he's so fine," she gushed.

          Jenny nearly screamed, "Eww! He's my dad and he's old!"

          "Yeah, but for an old guy, he sure is hot."

          "Eww, again."

          "What? All the girls think so. We even signed up to be in his group today for the field trip. You're in his group, aren't you?"

          "No, I'm not. He'd embarrass me, Rachel; he still calls me Jenny Bear," she whispered. "It's OK when you're 4, but not 14."

          They were interrupted by an announcement from Mrs. Wilcox at the front of the room. "All right students. You need to find your chaperon and go out to the front of the school where the bus is waiting. Each chaperon will take roll for his or her group. If you need to use the facilities, please go now. It's a long bus ride into the D.C. I'll give further instructions once we're all on the bus."

          Suddenly, Lee found himself surrounded by a gaggle of teenage girls. He looked for his daughter and saw her standing alone and forlorn beside one of the other chaperons. He tapped Rachel on the shoulder and pulled her aside. "Rachel, why is Jenny all by herself?"

          "She signed up for a different chaperon, Mr. Stetson. She didn't want to be in your group," she answered him, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

          Lee looked down at her with a smile. "Don't worry about my feelings, Rachel. Jenny made it clear to me last night that she wanted nothing to do with me today. But I need to know if you would you do me a favor?"

          "Sure, what?" she replied.

          "Would you ask Mrs. Wilcox if you could switch groups? I really think Jenny would like being with her best friend today," he told her with a charming smile.

          "Uh, OK, Mr. Stetson," she said dejectedly.

          He smiled broadly, revealing his dimples. "Jenny sure has a great friend in you, Rachel. Thanks."

          Once the groups were squared away, Lee led his to the bus where they loaded up and began their ride to the Capitol.


	3. The Tour

**Chapter Three: The Tour**

**The ****Capitol****Building**

          "The United States Capitol is one of the best examples of nineteenth century neoclassical architecture. It combines designs of both Greek and . . ." Lee just managed to stifle a yawn as the tour guide droned on and on about the architecture of the Capitol. He was bored stiff, and his mind began to wander. He scanned the crowd with a practiced eye. After the events of the previous year, security had really been increased. The Agency had been instrumental in developing the new security plans and Lee was confident in their efficacy. Following the tour guide, he helped shepherd the school group into the Old Supreme Court Chamber, located on the ground floor of the Capitol Building.

          "The Old Supreme Court Chamber was built by Benjamin Henry Latrobe. The nation's highest court met here for 41 years . . ." 

          "Isn't this just fascinating?" 

          Lee was startled by the whispered query. He glanced over to his left to find Julia Cabot, one of the chaperons, standing extremely close, gazing at him admiringly. He knew that look very well and backed away slightly. Once he had re-established a space buffer, he answered her with a smile, trying not to be too charming, "Actually, nineteenth century architecture is not my personal favorite. I've always been partial to . . ."

          Jenny was taking all of it in with a scowl. Turning to her friend Rachel she whispered, "Would you look at him? He always has women hanging around him. I don't know how my mom has put up with it for so many years."         

          Rachel took in the scene, saying, "Jenny, he's just talking with Mark's mom. I don't think you have to worry, I've seen him with your mom. They're way in love." 

          "Well, I don't care. It makes me sick."

          The group was being ushered back out of the Chamber through the Robing Room and Jenny was hanging back with Rachel. She grabbed her arm and pulled her down behind one of the old benches.

          "What are you doing, Jenny?" Rachel hissed. "We're going to lose the group."

          "Exactly. We'll just wait here a few minutes and then we'll be on our own."

          "I don't know about this, Jenny. We're gonna get in trouble."

          "Chicken."

          Meanwhile, the tour guide continued his spiel, "We are moving upstairs now to the second floor, which contains the Chambers of the House of Representatives. While there, we will explore the Rotunda, where art work is displayed which . . ."

          Lee was bored again and glanced around at the students listening to the guide, wondering how Jenny was doing. Searching the crowd, he was immediately aware that she was missing. Spotting her chaperon, Mrs. Burns, he made his way over to her and asked, "Where's Jenny, Mrs. Burns? And it appears Rachel is missing, too."

          She was taken aback by the question. "What? They're right here, Mr. Stetson," she said, turning and indicating the students behind her. "Jenny? Rachel?" Realizing that they were not there, she panicked. "Oh, my goodness. Where are they?" she asked of the other students who answered her with shrugs. 

          Lee reassured her as best he could and said, "I'll just backtrack our route. Don't worry, I'll find them."


	4. Terror in the Court

**Chapter 4: Terror in the Court**

**The ****Capitol****Building******

          Rachel glanced at her watch. "Jenny, don't you think it's time for us to leave?"           

          Jenny nodded. "Yeah, they should be out of sight by now."

          As they moved to leave the room, they were intercepted by two maintenance workers wheeling a large waste receptacle into the area. One of them glared at the two of them before saying, "Hey, you're not supposed to be in here." 

          Jenny thought quickly and answered him, "My friend and I are with a school group and I thought I had lost an earring in here and she stayed to help me find it. Y'know, my mom gave me those earrings when I turned 13, but we couldn't find it and then I remembered that I didn't wear them today and well, we're just leaving to rejoin our group." One thing she had definitely inherited from her mother was the gift of gab.

          The man stared at her as she finished her story and scowled before pulling a small gun from his belt. "That's just too bad. We got ourselves a couple of hostages," he smirked to his cohort. "Cute ones, too." The other man also pulled a weapon on the two. Jenny's eyes widened and she stepped back, grabbing Rachel's arm and pulling her along. Rachel stumbled backward, lost her footing and fell to the floor. 

          "Jenny?" Lee's voice echoed as he approached the entrance to the chamber.

          One of the men turned and flattened himself against the wall. The other grabbed Jenny and pushed her down to the ground next to Rachel. When Lee walked into the chamber the first man swung the butt of the gun hard and smacked him on the side of the head. Lee collapsed in a heap.

          "Daddy!" Jenny shrieked as she crawled to where he lay on the floor. He moaned and tried to sit up; instinctively reaching under his jacket for his gun before remembering that he was unarmed.

          "Stay down or I let you have it with the business end, and keep your hands in view."

          Lee crumpled back down onto the floor. Jenny reached him and cradled his head, wincing at the sight of blood oozing down the side of his face and the rapidly darkening bruise on his temple. "Are you OK, daddy?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

          Lee suppressed a groan of pain and answered her, "I'm fine, Jenny Bear. Don't worry about me. How's your friend?" 

          Jenny looked over at Rachel who was now leaned up against the wall, holding her head, moaning. "Why don't you go check on her, Jenny? I'm OK," he told her.

          The man who had hit him kicked Lee hard in the side. "You're not gonna be OK for long. Seems you got caught in the wrong place at the wrong time." He turned to his accomplice. "Finish securing the room and then radio that we're set on this end. Tell 'em we got some hostages. I'll handcuff the old guy, but I don't think we need to worry about the girls. They look harmless to me." He leered at Jenny and Rachel, missing the flash of anger and hatred blazing in Lee's eyes.

          After forcing Lee to his feet, he handcuffed Lee's hands behind his back. He led the three hostages to a far wall where they would be out of the way. 

          Lee wasn't sure what was going on, but he was damned if he was going to allow these men to hurt his daughter. He had tried to hear what the other man had said on the radio, but his voice hadn't carried. He quickly ran through the equipment he had on him. Although he wasn't carrying a gun, he made it a point never to go anywhere without a few gadgets secreted on his person.

          "Jenny," he whispered, keeping an eye on the two men. "I need you to do something for me."

          "What, daddy?" she replied, her voice wavering in fear, tears falling from her big brown eyes.

          Lee cursed under his breath. These men were going to pay for what they had done to his daughter. He tried to comfort her the best he could. "Shh, sweetie. Everything's going to be OK. If you just do what I say, we'll get out of this just fine. Now, I need you to get something out of my collar and give it to me. It's a thin piece of metal. Just try to act casual, because we don't want to attract their attention."

          It didn't take her long to find the lock pick in his collar and surreptitiously slip it behind his back to his waiting fingers, where he immediately began working on the lock of his handcuffs. 

          She leaned in close to him. "Dad, what are you doing?" she whispered questioningly.

          "Trying to free myself from these cuffs so we have a better chance of escape," he murmured back to her. "Now, why don't you go and make Rachel comfortable?" 


	5. Meanwhile, Back at the Agency

**Chapter 5: Meanwhile, Back at the Agency**

**The Agency **

Amanda sat at the head of the table in the Agency conference room, listening intently as one of the agents made his report. She broke in with a question, "So, you're telling me that radioactive material was smuggled into the country over a week ago and we have no idea at all where it's headed?"

          He looked at her shamefacedly before replying, "Yes ma'am. We've been working on it for days. I've got all my contacts with their ears to the ground, but there's no sign of the stuff at all. It's like it went under the radar."

          "We are the radar," she answered him sharply. "Our job is to make sure things like this don't happen, especially on my watch. Get out there and find it."

          The door opened, interrupting her and her assistant rushed in. "Amanda, this just came in over the wire. Something's going down at the Capitol. Aren't Lee and your daughter there today?"

          Amanda's face blanched and she grabbed the paper from her assistant's hands. Scanning it quickly, she looked up at him and said, "I need details and I need them now." Then, turning to the other agents at the table she told them, "We've got a situation, and I think we've found our hot material. Someone claims to have a dirty bomb and they're threatening to detonate it. You all know what to do. Go."

          Leaving the room, she went to her office and grabbed the phone, quickly dialing Lee's cell. She began to worry when he didn't answer after the third ring. She sat drumming her nails on the desk as the phone continued to ring. She glanced up when her assistant walked in. "Lee's not answering. What have you found out?"

          "According to the Capitol Police, some terrorists have holed up in the Old Supreme Court Chamber. They're believed to have three hostages, a man and two teen girls." 

          Amanda looked at the phone in her hand and listened as it continued to ring. "I've got to go there. Who's been alerted?"

          "The bomb squad and the Agency haz mat team are already on their way. They've begun evacuations of the Capitol and surrounding areas. The roads are going to be a mess."

          "Get the Agency chopper ready. I'm not even going to try to get there by car," she said as she flew out of her office. She yelled over her shoulder, "Keep trying Lee's cell."


	6. You Have to Love it When a Plan Comes To...

**Chapter 6: You Have to Love it When a Plan Comes Together**

**The ****Capitol****Building******

Lee continued to work the handcuffs, but wasn't having much luck. The cuffs were tight and he didn't have a lot of room to work. He turned to Jenny, who was watching him intently. "I need you to do something else for me, sweetie. Pull off the top button of my shirt, but do it as quickly as possible without attracting attention."

          She nodded and just as she reached her hand toward the button, his cell phone began to ring. Jenny yelped and pushed away from him.

          "Damn," Lee muttered.

          One of the terrorists rushed over to the trio on the floor and pulled the cell phone out of Lee's pocket and turned it off. He yelled at his companion, "I thought you searched him!"

          The other man answered, "Hey, you never told me to search him. Anyway, he's handcuffed. It's not like he's gonna be able to answer it."

          "The girls could have used it. Maybe we should handcuff them, too."

          "Nah, you've got the phone. Now get back over here so we can set the timer."

           Lee frowned when he heard that. A timer meant a bomb. He redoubled his efforts to get out of his cuffs. He whispered to Jenny, "I need that button, now." Jenny moved closer and cautiously reached her hand up to his collar. Giving a little tug, she pulled off the top button. She whispered to him, "What do you want me to do with it, daddy?"

          "Put it in my ear," he replied.

          She looked at him curiously but followed his instructions. "What does it do?"

          He shook his head. It was a radio receiver. If he knew his wife, and he did, she would be using the frequency of the receiver to contact him. The downside was that it wasn't a transmitter, so he couldn't send a message. Lee remained alert and busy, listening to the receiver, keeping an eye on the two men, all while he manipulated the lock pick, trying to get out of the handcuffs.

          Meanwhile, the Agency chopper landed on the Capitol grounds and Amanda scrambled out, making her way as quickly as she could up the steps of the Capitol, fighting her way through the crowd headed the opposite direction. Flashing her Agency ID, she rushed in. "What do we know?" she asked the security detail in charge.

          "We've got two guys who're barricaded in the Old Supreme Court Chamber. They're holding three hostages, who we understand were on a field trip from Rockville High School."

          "Damn, it's got to be Lee," she muttered under her breath. Turning to one of the guards she said, "OK, I have reason to believe that one of the hostages is Deputy Director of the Agency. If that's the case, the odds of our getting out of this situation have just improved. Is anyone monitoring the room?" she asked.

          "Yes ma'am. As soon as the situation went down we sent a detail to the security room."

          "Have you gotten any reports on the condition of the hostages?" she asked.

          "I understand one of the girls appears to be slightly injured and the man may have a head injury," he replied. 

           "We've got to get those hostages out and it's going to be tricky, because it's very likely they have a dirty bomb."

          "Yeah, we know," he said somberly. "Once we got images of them, we ran their photos through our ID program. They're both members of a militant extremist group. They won't be afraid to die for their cause."

          Amanda and the guard (Bob) hurried to the security room where a bank of monitors showed multiple angles of every public and private area in the Capitol. Amanda found the screens showing the Old Supreme Court Chamber. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Jenny sitting on the floor next to her friend Rachel. Luckily, they both looked fine, if a bit scared. Scanning the room, she saw Lee, noticing with alarm that he had dried blood caked on his face, but otherwise seemed OK. Watching his movements she realized that he was handcuffed and was trying to get out of them. She hoped that he had been able to insert the radio receiver. Pulling out the transmitter she carried with her, she whispered into it, "Lee?" and was gratified when he jerked his head up. "Lee, I'm in the security monitoring room. Can you hear me?"

          He nodded his head slowly and looked up to where he knew the cameras were hidden.

          "Are all of you alright?" she asked.

          He nodded again and in that moment worked the last tumbler in the cuffs. His hands were now free.

          "Lee, they're threatening to detonate a bomb. Can you verify that they have one?"

          Another nod from Lee and Amanda cursed under her breath. "Lee, we think it's dirty."

          Lee's eyes widened as he realized the implications. A dirty bomb detonated here would be catastrophic. A large enough initial detonation could level the entire building, while the release of the radioactive material would contaminate several square miles of DC for years.  He looked up to the cameras again, and very cautiously showed Amanda that he was now liberated from his restraints.

          "Lee, do you have Somnolan gas antidote with you?"

          Once again he nodded.

          "Enough for you and the girls?"

          This time he shook his head. Although he carried the antidote, his supply was for one only.

          "That's OK, Lee. The gas will only put them to sleep. It's going to take us a few minutes to prepare on this side. We have to switch the ventilation system in your room to stand alone before we can flood the chamber. Inoculate yourself."

          Amanda watched as Lee very slowly brought one hand from behind his back and up to his belt buckle. Folding the belt down, he removed a small syringe hidden behind the buckle. He steeled himself and pushed the needle into his leg. He was now safe from the effects of the gas. Luckily for him, the two terrorists were busy with the bomb and hadn't noticed his activities. Hopefully, they'd have the situation under control before the bomb could be armed.

          Once he had injected himself, Amanda whispered into her transmitter, "We're ready on this end, Lee. Here goes." 

          Silently and quickly, the room filled with Somnolan.  The effects were immediate; Rachel and Jenny slumped to the floor and the two armed men soon followed, but not before one of them made a last adjustment on the bomb mechanism. Amanda exited the room without waiting for the ventilation system to be switched back. She dashed out the door toward the chamber where Lee and her daughter were. 

          As soon as the gas knocked out the terrorists, Lee made his way over to the waste container that contained the bomb. A large block of plastic explosive sat under a container of radioactive material. A timer was connected to the explosive. Lee stared in alarm at glowing red LED numbers counting down, 18. . .17 . . . 16 . . . He couldn't wait for the bomb squad; he had to act and he knew he had only one chance for success. Quickly making a decision, he pulled a wire and prayed for the best.  


	7. The Aftermath

**Chapter 7: The Aftermath**

**The ****Capitol****Building******

          By the time Amanda made it to the entrance of the chamber, the situation was already resolved. Jenny and Rachel were being carried out of the room on stretchers by the paramedics, as were the two terrorists. After checking on Jenny's condition and being convinced that she was fine and in good hands, she entered the room and saw Lee shaking the hands of the members of the bomb squad as they secured the bomb. "Good job, man," she heard one of them say to him. "You disarmed it like a pro. How'd you know what to do?" 

          Another said, "Just one second left. You must have nerves of steel, buddy."

          As the men wheeled the bomb away, Amanda approached Lee who was sitting back on his heels. He looked up at her as she got near and smiled broadly, a smile which quickly turned into a laugh. Standing, he grasped her hands, leaned in and whispered, "Thanks," into her ear before kissing her lightly on the cheek.

          She pulled back and smiled. "For what?" she asked. "For doing my job?" 

          "No, not for doing your job. Which was done very well, by the way," he added with a wink.

          She looked at him questioningly, "So what are you thanking me for?"

          "For helping me disarm the bomb," he answered.

          "What? What did I do?" she asked.         

          "It was the blue wire, Amanda. Can you believe it? The blue wire! The timer was counting down and I had to make a decision, so I made the only one possible. And I have you to thank. You and that old dishwasher of yours."

          "You're kidding," she said laughing.

          He shook his head and grinned again. "You realize that's twice that old dishwasher has saved DC from disaster? And to think we bought a new one when we moved." Putting his arm around her waist, Lee hugged her close, bringing his lips close to hers. He kissed her briefly before murmuring into her ear, "I think it's time we find our daughter and go home."

          Amanda nodded and replied, "Good plan." They reached for each other at the same time and left the chamber hand in hand.


	8. The Tag

**Chapter 8: The Tag**

**A suburban residence in Rockville, Maryland**

          Lee relaxed on the couch, grateful to be home, his family safe and secure. He smiled as Amanda entered the room. "Everything OK upstairs, honey?" he asked.

          Amanda sighed and plopped down on the couch next to him, tucking her legs under and resting her head on his shoulder. She took his hand in hers, caressing it softly as she answered him, "Yeah, Jenny's sound asleep. It looks like she'll most likely sleep straight through until morning, just like the doctor said. I've been thinking, Lee. How do we explain what happened when she asks us?"

          Lee turned to her, reaching over and running the back of his fingers gently across her cheek. "I've been giving it some thought, Amanda," he replied. "Maybe it's time to tell her the truth about our jobs."

          Amanda protested, "But, Lee, she's too young."

          Lee answered, "Well, Philip was older, but Jamie was about her age when we finally told them. You know we're going to tell her sooner or later."

          Amanda relaxed against him again. "Maybe you're right. Maybe it is time for her to know the truth," she said before lapsing into silence. The two of them sat silently for several minutes, wrapped in each other's arms, when suddenly Amanda began to shudder. 

          Lee tightened his embrace. "Cold, honey?" He reached to grab a chenille throw from the back of the sofa.

          Amanda shook her head and pressed closer murmuring, "No, I'm not cold. I was just thinking about what we almost lost today."

          Lee replied tenderly, "But we didn't lose, honey. I don't know why, but somehow, when we're together, it's magic. You still watch my tail just like you always did in the field. You know, a long time ago, a wise woman once told me that you and I make a great team, and she was right." He began to play with the diamond heart she wore around her neck. "She's always right," he continued. "Even though it took me a couple of years to realize it," he whispered, tilting her chin up with his index finger. He looked into her deep brown eyes, his own hazel ones filled with love and desire.

          Barely getting the words out, Amanda asked softly, "And did this wise woman teach you anything else?"

          He moved his lips closer to hers. "Oh, yeah. She taught me loyalty." He kissed her gently, lightly touching her lips with his, before adding, "And trust." He kissed her again, this time increasing the pressure, drawing out the kiss. Releasing her lips a second time, he pulled back just enough to gaze into her eyes, now darkened with desire. "And love," he whispered against her mouth before initiating a deep and passionate kiss. She returned the kiss, moaning quietly against his onslaught. A fog of desire surrounded them, and it took several seconds before the voice penetrated.

          "Mom? Dad?"

          Lee and Amanda broke apart; both breathing heavily. Lee struggled to gain control, still drugged with desire. Looking up, he saw Jenny standing in front of the sofa. His voice uneven, he asked, "Sweetie, what's wrong? You should be in bed."

          She looked at her parents, trying to hold in the tears, her lower lip quivering. "I woke up alone in my room and I got scared."

          "Oh, sweetheart, come here," Amanda said, moving away from Lee and making a space for her. Jenny squeezed between them, throwing her arms around her mom's neck and crying into her shoulder.

          "Mom, those men were coming after me and I was running away and I couldn't find you or daddy," she sobbed.

          "You had a bad dream, sweetheart. You know your dad and I will always be there for you," she said, trying to comfort her.

          "Right, honey," Lee added, rubbing her shoulder gently. "Your mom and I love you so much and we'll always do whatever it takes to protect you."

          Jenny released her hold on Amanda's neck and turned to embrace her dad. She buried her face in his neck. "I love you, too, daddy. I didn't mean it when I said I hated you."

          "I know, I know," he replied, smoothing her hair and kissing her gently on the top of her head. "I know."

          Tears fell from Amanda's eyes as she watched the tender moment between her daughter and husband. She caught his eye and smiled through her tears, her breath catching in her throat at the smile he gave her in return.

          Eventually, Jenny's sobs subsided and she pulled away from Lee. She clasped her hands together and looked down at her fingers. Amanda placed a hand over Jenny's and gave a gentle squeeze. "What else is bothering you, sweetheart?"

          "Well, I've been thinking about the things dad did while we were at the Capitol." Turning her head she looked up at Lee. "Why do you have all those weird things? You know, like that skinny wire, and why did you want me to put that button in your ear? What was that all about?"

          Lee stammered, "Well, uh, I, uh. . ." before looking over to Amanda for help. '"I think it's time, honey," he said quietly.

          Amanda nodded in agreement. Moving off the couch she sat on the edge of the coffee table, so she could face her daughter. Taking a deep breath, she started, "It's time we told you a few things, Jenny. It's kind of long and it's complicated, but it all began about nineteen years ago with a waiter, a package and a man in a red hat."

The End


End file.
